


When in heat

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, alpha tsukki, omega yams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi goes into heat in the middle of practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in heat

Yamaguchi liked to think of himself as an organised person. He always handed homework on time, was never late for school and never missed a heat. So when, in the middle of practice no less, he had felt the familiar warmth pool in his stomach, he did the only thing he could do. Run.

Head pounding with each step, Yamaguchi sprinted down the hallways into the male bathroom, quickly shutting himself in a stall. Breath quickly becoming laboured, trembling hands reached for his hardened length, fingers desperately undoing his pants. A needy groan rumbled in his throat as he swiftly ran his hands up and down his now exposed erection, shallow gasps escaping his mouth.

Yamaguchi let out a low moan as he finally came, warmth spurting all over the front of his body.  _But it just wasn't enough._ Yamaguchi needed an alpha, _his alpha_ inside of him, hands roaming his body freely. He needed Tsukishima. 

Ironically, just as that thought passed through his head, the soft creaking of the bathroom door being open sounded. Eyes widening, Yamaguchi did his best to button his shirt back up, shaking hands fumbling with the small buttons, but it was all in vain.

Two sets of footsteps entered the bathroom along with the sound of laughter.

"Hah! So after that i-" the male voice cut itself off, sniffing quickly replacing it. "Do you smell that?"

Yamaguchi felt tears pool in the corners of his eyes. Curling up in a ball, he pleaded silently that the two intruders wouldn't smell him.

"Yeah..." The lust clouded voice of the other rang out. Yamaguchi could practically feel their eyes burning into his skin through the door as silent sobs wracked through his body. Suddenly, the stall door burst open to reveal two men. The brown haired omega felt himself bare his neck automatically, the powerful alpha pheromones practically radiating off the two proving too much for him to handle.

" _Now,"_ the breathy voice sent shivers down Yamaguchi's spine, almost freezing him in place. 

" _What's a beautiful omega like you doing alone?"_


End file.
